Lost at Chuckie Cheese's!
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: What would happen if the cast suddenly appeared at Chuckie Cheese's? Some of my own characters from 'What to Get the Man who has Everything,' are here too.


**AN: Today, mysister Regan Trinity and I got this odd little idea at…well, you'll probably guess by the end of this. My character, Jacey Chambers and her daughter Angela will be in this, for my reviewers' enjoyment. Jacey is a character in 'What to Get the Man who has Everything,' and to make everything quick, she sort of hates Sawyer with a deep burning passion…(wink wink) And Sawyer's hobby is tormenting her. (But maybe they kind of like each other…?)**

**Jacey: NO!**

**Yeah, sure, anyway, for the sake of yadda yadda, I'm having Claire's baby at least fourteen months so he can crawl around. Since I don't know his name, and I don't feel like guessing, I'll just call him, 'the baby.'**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Chuckie Cheese's.**

**Something was wrong.**

**Jack knew before he opened his eyes. He didn't hear the soft trilling of birds in the treetops, the chatter of the monkeys. **

**He didn't feel the wet leaves beneath his mat. It almost felt as if he was sleeping on a bench.**

**He cautiously opened his eyes. Neon lights blinded him momentarily, and loud cheesy music was heard.**

**Where was he?**

**Struggling, he got up. He had been lying on a booth, sort of like the ones in a restaurant. **

**What happened to the island? Where were the other survivors?**

**Jack glanced up. Kate was staring at some sort of video screen, where little dancing animals were cavorting about.**

**"Kate," Jack called. **

**Kate turned. She raised her eyebrows, and pointed to a large sign at the entrance of this mysterious place. **

**WELCOME TO CHUCKIE CHEESE'S!**

**XXXXX**

**Jacey blearily opened her eyes. Everything was foggy. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. **

**She was in…something red. Some kind of…tube? But she wasn't lying against something hard, she had her back against something soft. Soft like a human. She was lying against someone. **

**Warily, she raised her eyes. Sawyer was snoozing behind her. **

**Oh, gross, she was all curled up against him like…like…**

**With a loud gasp, she elbowed him hard in the ribs. Sawyer woke up yelling something about polar bears. **

**"Get away from me!" Jacey shouted. She tried to frantically stand but hit her head against something hard. "Ow!"**

**Sawyer also tried to stand but tripped when he bopped his head. He tried to back up, but hit something. Jacey also tried to get away, but was trapped. **

**"Where the hell are we?" Sawyer squawked.**

**Before Jacey could answer, she spotted her daughter Angela crawling through the tunnel. "Hi Mom!" she said delightedly.**

**Jacey took a deep breath. "Sweetie, what's going on?"**

**Angela shrugged, but continued to grin. "We're at Chuckie Cheese's!"**

**"_What_?" Jacey and Sawyer said in unison.**

**"Seriously!" Angela insisted. "You're in one of the inner tubes!"**

**Jacey blinked hard. "How did we end up at Chuckie Cheese's?"**

**Angela shrugged again. "I don't know. I woke up in the ball pile with Walt and we found a bunch of free tokens at one of the booths. Are you gonna stay in there all day?"**

**Jacey stared at her daughter. "Uh…I guess…I'll leave…"**

**Sawyer glared at them both. "You gotta be kidding me," he informed them. "We are not in 'Chuckie Cheese's'."**

**"Okay, smart guy," Jacey snapped. "Where do you suppose we are?" Before he answered, she crawled after her daughter. **

**"There's a slide here, Mom," Angela directed. "I'm going to meet Walt back at the ball pile."**

**Jacey nodded dazedly. She slid down the slide and got up swiftly. **

**Sure enough, they were at Chuckie Cheese's. Tables and booths were at one side of the room, and arcade games in another. She was currently in the 'Play Zone.' She spotted Jack.**

**"Jack!" Jacey ran over. "What's going on?"**

**Jack was in the midst of putting a token in a slot. Nine balls rolled down and he picked one up, preparing to roll it down the game to get it into one of the hoops.**

**"Jack!"**

**Jack glanced up. "I don't know," He rolled it down. It went into the ten- thousand-point hoop. "There are tokens over there," he pointed at a center table. It was covered in fake gold tokens. **

**"Why don't we leave?" Jacey demanded. **

**"They won't let us," Jack retorted. In pointing who 'they' were, Jacey saw five security men at the door.**

**Jacey ran over. "Hi, we were on a deserted island, and we really need to get home," she said in a rush. The guards chuckled. **

**"Sorry, no one leaves without a parent."**

**Jacey stared at him. "Um, I am a parent…" **

**"No leaving without a parent," the guard insisted. He eyed her palm and clucked. **

**"You don't have a stamp, do you?" He grabbed her palm and smacked a large metal stamp on her palm. It was a smiling mouse that said, 'Have a Great Day!'**

**Too late.**

**As Jacey dejectedly left the front entrance, she ran into Kate. Kate was carrying two pizzas and three baskets of mozzarella sticks. **

**"Jack gets hungry after playing a few rounds," Kate explained reasonably. **

**Jacey stared at her incredulously. "Has everyone gone insane?" She demanded. "Why aren't we trying to get out of here?"**

**Kate raised her eyebrows. "Might as well make the best of things," she commented. "I just hope they don't do background checks," She muttered darkly. She then walked away.**

**Jacey watched her go to Jack. "O-kay, everybody has gone insane." She wandered around, looking at everyone else who was there. **

**XXXXX**

**Charlie awoke.**

**He saw Claire's son happily playing with some building blocks. They were in an area called, 'Toddler Center.'**

**Wait a minute. Something was wrong with this picture. Weren't they stuck on an island?**

**"I'm not high am I?" Charlie asked the baby. The baby smiled up at him delightedly. **

**"Can't be," he muttered. "I haven't had a hit in months!"**

**Then he saw Boone riding a toy car that wobbled up and down.**

**"Bloody hell, I am high."**

**"You're not," Claire assured him as she joined him, picking up the baby. "Or if you are, then all of us are as well."**

**Charlie blinked. "Are we at…"**

**Claire nodded. "Chuckie Cheese's," She said grimly. "I have no idea why, how, or when this happened. So please don't ask."**

**The baby grinned at them both. "Ah!" He said delightedly. He giggled happily and crawled around the toddler area, wanting to go in the inner tubes. **

**"Sorry, hon, I really don't want to go in there after you," Claire sighed as she picked up her son. Charlie watched her interested. **

**"I'll watch him," Charlie offered. "You kinda seem tired. We can go play in the tubes, and he shouldn't be too much trouble."**

**Claire bit her lip. "You really don't have to," She told him anxiously. **

**Charlie smiled at her. "Claire, I'd love to," He declared. Claire smiled back, and reluctantly nodded.**

**"Besides," Charlie added with a grin, as her son started toward the tubes. "How much trouble can one little kid be?"**

**XXXXX**

**Jacey sat down at the table and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. This was so weird. First a creepy island, now a freaky Chuckie Cheese's. She spotted Hurley.**

**"Hurley!" She called, starting towards him. Hurley waved. **

**"What's all this?" She asked, gesturing toward the pile of food he had collected for himself.**

**"Dude, I cannot tell you how much I missed pizza," He informed her. "Or mozzarella sticks. Or soda. Or _pie_."**

**Jacey laughed awkwardly. "You're not weirded out at all?" She said.**

**Hurley shrugged. "If it's got real food, and I mean no mangoes, passion fruit, bananas, boar of any kind, I'm good."**

**Jacey chuckled and took a mozzarella stick with her as she walked toward the arcade games.**

**Oh well. When in Rome.**

**XXXXX**

**"Why won't you let us go?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"No leaving without a parent," The guard said in a bored tone.**

**"You know what?" Sawyer snarled. "You can just go to hell. I'm gettin' out of here whether you like it or not." Sawyer then swore so badly it would've made a sailor cringe. He stalked off irritably.**

**The guard made a call on a walkie talkie. "Send Chuckie after this one," he murmured grimly.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer was muttering darkly. He glared at the kids who were making a bunch of noise. "Stupid kids," he grumbled.**

**He glared at the games. "Stupid games," he grouched.**

**He glared at a cut out of the mouse, 'Chuckie Cheese.' "Stupid mouse," he snarled.**

**Suddenly, behind him sprang a costumed mouse. "I need a hug!" The giant mouse suit cried out.**

**Sawyer backed away slowly. "Stay the hell away from me," he ordered.**

**"Aw, somebody's grumpy!" The mouse tut-tutted. "A hug will cure you!" The mouse started toward him. **

**Sawyer searched frantically for his gun. Shit. It was somewhere on the island. **

**So, with much ado, Sawyer ran like hell.**

**XXXXX**

**Jacey passed by…Sayid?**

**"What are you doing?" She asked him.**

**Sayid glanced up at her. "Trying to figure out how this works," He said, bewildered. "I have operated F.F 47s that are easier to work."**

**The game had about five joysticks, sixteen buttons, and many other various levers and knobs. It had something to do with blasting something into space and fighting aliens throughout forty different levels.**

**Jacey couldn't make any sense out of it. "Why don't you just quit?" She asked.**

**Sayid stared at her as if she was crazy. "I can't just _give up._" He said disgustedly. "If this was a war, we'd be dead if I simply gave up." **

**Jacey stared at him. "But…it's not a war, it's just a game."**

**Sayid muttered something in a foreign tongue. "Besides, there hasn't been a piece of machinery that I have not been able to work," he said firmly. He continued to press buttons. **

**Shannon walked by. "No, no, like this," Shannon told him. She started tugging different joysticks and clicking new switches.**

**"How do you know this?" Jacey asked curiously.**

**Shannon shrugged.**

**"I'm going to leave now," Jacey announced. She walked away.**

**XXXXX**

**"Hey, hey, come back here!" Charlie cried. Claire's son giggled and crawled faster.**

**"Ouch!" Charlie hit his head on the low ceiling of the tubes. He tried very hard not to swear.**

**Sheesh, one hour of this and he was already exhausted. What was this kid running on?**

**"Ah!" He giggled again, mostly because all babies think grown-ups in pain are hilarious.**

**"Oh, boy, you look tired. Let's take you back to your mum." Charlie tried.**

**And failed. He crawled away.**

**Breathing heavily, Charlie crawled after him. He saw the baby and before he could blink, the baby slid down one of the slides.**

**"Hey!" Charlie cried out, terrified. He dove into the narrow tunnel slide…**

**And landed in a sea of brightly colored plastic balls.**

**"Hi Charlie!" Angela popped out of nowhere.**

**"Whatcha doin'?" Walt joined in.**

**"Have you seen--" Charlie started.**

**The two of them pointed. Claire's son was mounting up the tube, fast as lightning.**

**"Thanks," Charlie said hurriedly, dashing after him. He reached for him but missed, and the little tot crawled off.**

**XXXXX**

**"Hey Angela, wanna play air hockey?" Jacey asked. She was trying at least.**

**Angela grinned and nodded. Jacey took a token and popped it into the slot. The machine revved to life. **

**"Angela! I've just scored the double bonus!" Walt bellowed. He was waving two-hundred and fifty tickets with triumph.**

**"Uh, sorry Ma, I gotta go!" Angela said and scrambled off. Jacey sighed. **

**Darn. She was good at air hockey. She watched Angela shout with Walt in excitement, and then saw Angela turn and grin brightly.**

**Why was she…?**

**"Wanna play?" She'd recognize that snotty Southern accent anywhere.**

**"Not particularly with you," Jacey enlightened him. "But since I'll kick your ass at it, then okay."**

**He smirked. "'Fraid I'll have to disagree with you there, cuz I'm the best that's ever been."**

**Jacey smirked back at him. "We'll see."**

**XXXXX**

**"Please," Charlie begged. "I can't take it any more. Aren't you the _least_ bit tired?" **

**Claire's son giggled. Charlie had finally been able to trap him in a dead end. For his victory, Charlie had been reduced to begging with the child. **

**Claire's son beamed at him happily—and took off down another slide. With a groan, Charlie followed. They ended up back where the started, at the Toddler Center. Claire had gone to get a drink.**

**Her son yawned. He curled up against Charlie, and promptly fell asleep. Charlie smiled him. "You're lucky you're so darn cute," he told him.**

**Claire returned. "Aw," she breathed and took her son and lay him down on some pillows. She turned.**

**"Thanks Charlie," She said shyly. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her son to stand vigil as he slept.**

**Charlie reddened slightly but grinned at her. He lay back, exhausted, but in a good way. Looks like this completely mental journey had a good ending.**

**XXXXX**

**"HA!" Jacey yelled triumphantly as she scored another point. The score was now 7-1. She'd won. **

**"Damn it!" Sawyer swore darkly. **

**She smirked at him, flaunting her superiority. **

**Suddenly, the mouse appeared, scaring the crap out of Sawyer. "Winners get hugs!" He went toward Jacey.**

**"How about not," Jacey said ducking behind Sawyer. Sawyer glared at the mouse.**

**"You're worse than the polar bear," He told him. Jacey nodded in agreement. **

**"Well, winner gets a beer," Sawyer announced heading toward meal counter.**

**Jacey raised her eyebrows. "Sawyer, this is a kid's playground. They don't serve beer. You know, fun without beer, that kinda thing."**

**"How's it supposed to be fun without beer?" Sawyer demanded.**

**WHAM! "Sorry Jacey!" Robbins called out. She'd just been hit in the head with beach ball. **

**"Ow…"**

**AWAKENING**

**Jacey awoke. **

**She was still on the island.**

**She blinked. "Odd," she commented. "Just odd."**

**XXXXX  
Sawyer awoke.**

**Damn. Still on the island.**

**"Pff. Like she could beat me at air hockey," He mumbled turning over.**

**XXXXXX**

**Charlie awoke.**

**Still on the bloody island.**

**Today he would seriously consider eating a bug. **


End file.
